


Double

by Desmond_D_Mars



Series: Seemingly Unrelated Events [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Other, WIP, Work In Progress, for now anyways, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmond_D_Mars/pseuds/Desmond_D_Mars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A giantess and a short man plan to crash a party. Both their plans, and the party, are interrupted by an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written and posted anywhere. It's short, but any criticism you have is welcome! I'd like to know how I can improve next time.

"We should really get going. I don't like staying in one place like this."

"Hush, little man. They may not notice you, but they will certainly notice me."

The short man grumbles something under his breath, pushing his long hair out of his face and preparing to load up his crossbow.

"I have suggested many a time that you should either cut your hair, or pull it away from your face." The giantess whispers to the man by her foot.

"Now look who's talking. Literally." He responds, aiming his weapon at the group of people in front of the pair. They are sitting in a circle around a large fire, cooking what looks like an entire deer. He's about to pull the trigger when-

"Wait, Adrian." The woman gently pushes Adrian's crossbow towards the ground with a massive finger. "Look." She points to a small movement in the shrubbery across the clearing. A man steps out. He brings with him an aura of something eerie, ancient, and powerful. His face is shrouded in darkness, but it's very clear he has curly, white hair.

"Aldis, who's he?" Adrian looks up at his tall partner. She grunts, shrugging. The newcomer causes quite the stir, as he apparently wasn't invited to the party they were planning on crashing themselves. Everyone in the clearing stands up and grabs their weapons, ready to strike. The man simply raises his staff, the milky white crystal at the top beginning to emit a dull light when the men in the clearing appear to freeze in their tracks. Adrian mouthed the words "What the fuck" when the mystery man steps forward, seemingly searching for something when he notices the pair hiding in the woods. He looks at Adrian, unnatural orange meeting green. Adrian gasps and just about jumps out of his spot himself as the cat-eyed man grabs a small book from one of the frozen men's hands. Adrian blinks, and the man is gone.


End file.
